Solid Iron
by sereneskydragonslayer
Summary: It is the Christmas season and the guild has decided to host the event secret Santa! But there is a peculiar two people that have turned into ice blocks. "What in the world do I get?" they thought. Gajeel x Levy, gale, dedicated to LuvsManga


**Solid Iron**

"Gather around Brats!" yelled Master makarov. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and gathered around the master. "Mira, if you please."

"Yes master!" said Mira. She took out a black jar and handed it to master. Master peeked inside and smirked.

"Brats, as you all know... it is Christmas! This Christmas time, we will host a very special event! It is called...Secret Santa!" yelled master.

"Secret Santa?"

"Yes, it is an event where..." as the master trailed on and on about the rules, mira took the jar and prepared to pass it around.

After the master finished, everyone headed towards the hat, and everyone got some one that wasn't them. After gasping at who they got, everyone headed home.

With natsu and gray...

The two looked at each other, took a deep breath and yelled. "I'm dead!" at the same time. They looked at each other in shock. "Why are you copying me!" they yelled. They turned away until natsu asked, "Hey gray, who did you get?"

Gray sighed. "Juvia, how about you?"

Natsu sighed too. "Lucy." They both stared at each other with the seriously look. "Hey, do you like Juvia? Because I think you do..."

"I know you like Lucy natsu..." They glared at each other and sighed again. What were they going to do?

With Erza...

"NO way! Jellal!"

With Jellal...

"Oh, god, what does erza like..."

And so on...

With gajeel...

"Okay, now for my grand finale! I got..." said Gajeel un founding his paper. "Levy." He paled for a reason he did not know why. "What in the world should I get her..."

Panther lily looked over. "Oh, you can get her some books and ask her out of course!"

"Yes! You are a genius! I will buy her a book and ask- WHAT THE HELL! ASK HER OUT!" yelled gajeel. He turned to lily. "What were you thinking!?"

"Well, since you love Levy that much, it would only make sense if you asked her out on a date..." said Lily thinking what to get his secret Santa.

"Well Panther lily, there is no way I will ask her out because there is no way I love her!"

Lily only shrugged. "Whatever you say."

With Levy...

Her heart stopped G-a-j-e-e-l, gajeel. She got gajeel. She got gajeel. SHE GOT GAJEEL! Oh my god, what was she going to do! thought Levy. She started going red and stopped herself. "Why are you going red Levy?" she scolded herself.

"Now..now, it would be best to get Gajeel some iron and-" she blushed at what she was about to say, a kiss. Was she crazy?

With Gajeel...

He walked on the street kicking cans and looking for a book. He was suddenly grabbed by a very boney hand. He spun around. It was this weird person that had covered him/herself with clothes and you couldn't see that person's face.

"Young man...you will confess to someone tomorrow...that is your future..."muttered that person.

"What!" yelled Gajeel. The person merely held her hand up and that person just disappeared.

Gajeel went back to book searching fuming. What was going on!?

With Levy...

"Ah there isn't any good iron!" said Levy to herself as she scoured the shops. She was on a search for some iron right now but she couldn't find any. She then spotted Cana who was looking at the wine in a shop. Levy sighed.

"Hey Cana!" greeted Levy.

"Oh Levy, can you do me a favour?" asked Cana.

"Er-sure! what is it?"

"Well, I really want that alcohol so if you buy me that... I will give you the best fortune telling ever and it will be 100% accurate!"

"Well, I'll just get it for you Cana!"

"Thanks!"

After Levy bought the wine, Cana turned to her and pulled out her cards. "Here is the telling just like a promised." Cana then did something with her cards. After a while, she looked up. "aha!"

"What is it Cana?"

"I have your future! Tomorrow, you will be confessed to by a person with many piercings, has an abnormal liking for iron and owns a black cat! Well then, good luck and bye!" yelled Cana as she ran to the guild to drink her alcohol.

Levy was left dumbstruck. The only person that she could think of was gajeel. But gajeel didn't love her, or did he?

With Gajeel...

He was dreaming. He dreamed that he was about the confess to Levy but then, this shadow burst in the middle of his confession. The shadow then became a handsome guy with stunning blonde hair and blue eyes. He smiled and Levy and took her away. Gajeel wanted to scream no but a sound wouldn't come out at all.

Gajeel woke up. He knew what he must do.

In the guild...

"Time to give the presents brat!" yelled the master.

There were many thank you's as presents were passed. Everyone heard something that shocked them. "Erza, will you be my girl friend?" asked Jellal. Erza smiled.

"Of course Jellal!" The guild cheered.

"Shut up!" yelled Gray. He turned to juvia. "Juvia! I have always loved you! Will you go out with me!"

"Yes gray-sama!" Before the guild could cheer, natsu said shut up.

"Luce! I Love you! Be my girl friend!"

"Thank you so much natsu! Of course!" Now the guild cheered, gajeel couldn't stand it. He yelled at the top of his voice.

"LEVY! I FREAKING LOVE YOU SO MUCH! BE MY GIRLFRIEND OR SOMETHING ALREADY!" he yelled. The guild went silent. Gajeel? Confessing?

Levy blushed. "Gajeel, you know I will of course say yes.. so yes!" The guild cheered for the multi confessions today.

Makarov beamed at his children. What a difference secret Santa could make!?"

And so, the guild celebrating for the rest of the day.

**What a difference secret Santa is! In our class, we're doing secret Santa too! It's so fun! We're doing it with our friends too! **

**As you know, this is dedicated to LuvsManga. We hoped you enjoyed it!**

**And Merry Christmas and a happy new year! (Even if its early)**


End file.
